


A new case, our case

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: winged children [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Mpreg, Religious Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Aziraphale is in panic after a terrible realization.Crowley is involved... and he just can't turn away





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to take more time to edit carefully my texts before i publish them.  
> i had to edit this so much after i had published it!

Crowley came into the shop, with a perfect romantic plan and a wonderfull mood. To begin with, it was time for going to the Ritz, and the angel usually came out the door as soon as he arrived with the car… but not today.

Crowley found the bookshop empty, but nothing out of place aside from that.  
He then listened a quiet murmur coming from behind the backdoor. He went in.  
The sight shocked him.  
Aziraphale was croached over the table, at the edge of the chair. Books all over the place, some open, some closed, some trashed around the floor, others towering over more books…  
In the middle of it all, Aziraphale was weeping.

There were also some crunched papers on the floor, but no tissues: it seemed for some mysterious reason, the angel had decided she* didn’t mind her tears falling on the pages of her preciated books.

Crowley stood at the door, his plan forgotten. Maybe they wouldn’t make it to the Ritz either… but what could make the angel cry like this? He walked carefully up to the poor thing, not to step on any book. (He didn’t want to upset the angel further, whatever the reason was) and there, he took a breath, and patted aziraphale’s shoulder tentatively.

“…angel? …uh, what’s all of this?” Aziraphale took a long time to even care that he was suddenly next to her. Crowley took a look to whatever she was crying over.  
There where several old bibles and other old religious texts, all of them speaking (or open at the part that spoke of) the old testament.  
...there could be nothing there she didn’t know already, right? Nothing new she could have found and got upset about, right? …maybe heaven sent a new order! Or a new announcement! Maybe they had written it in the books, and it was upsetting…

“angel, angel! What is it?” he hurried the other, and Aziraphale rised just enough to hold onto him weakly, but desperately, like a desconsolated child, still sobbing. Crowley stood still, like a dirty animal just jumped on him, and the owner was saying the telltale ‘oh don’t worry, he just wants to play…’  
Crowley decided this was probably more important that whatever was soaking into his suit, and slowly, carefully, petted the angel.  
He didn’t ask questions, at first, but when he started asking, he found out the angel wouldn’t tell anyways.  
So he just stood there for what felt like hours** …Eventually he managed to move her away from the desk.  
“come on, can not be like that, you’ll blame me later for getting your books spoiled… there’s a good lad, you’ll take some tea and feel as good as new”

He moved the angel to the little table and actually went through the trouble of making tea, just to make some time.  
He planted it in front of her with a plate of biscuits, and was shocked (followed by actual concern) when he found the angel refused to try them, and barely took a few sips of tea.  
He then let the tea aside, and got out a bottle of expensive wine and two cups.  
…larger was his shock when the angel didn’t just refuse to try them, but also broke into tears again.

In the end he managed to move to the couch, and after a while found with real stuntment, that the angel was asleep. He couldn’t rememeber the last time the angel had sleep deeply, even after their sexual encounters, the angel didn’t usualy go further than trance.

…

She just could not tell Crowley. She could not.  
Enough was the trouble of this discovery, but the implications where debastating. She herself had no way of scaping this, as much as she may wish, but Crowley maybe could, and so she wouldn’t push him into this misery with her.

It had started… probably weeks ago. Maybe at the beginning, actually.  
It was after the near end, when they knew they had eternity to come, together as inmortals, like it had been since the beginning, and decided to stablish a simple, irregular routine, just not to loose touch.  
And this implicated they where not joined just for the job, (wich they already knew) but had actually personal interest in each other.  
After that, the relationship had slowly developed, fearfully, shy, but innegable.  
Confort gave place to fondness, wich grew to love, and ended into sex.

This had been very shocking for the angel, who was so insecure, and jet so curious.  
In fear of scaring him, Crowley prceded carefully, with a lovely mix of passion and tenderness, and Aziraphale loved every second of it.  
It took time for the angel to get used to it, and confident, but eventually he had surprised himself by becoming more dominant and demanding (for joy of both parts)

…

“come on, angel. Try to relax, just a bit. I need to know what is going on, so I can help you”  
Aziraphale denied with her head.  
“i… I can’t… can’t say…”  
“yes you can” he said “who else could you tell? What is there you can not tell me?”  
The angel took some time, still. “…you… you will… leave… anyways…”  
Crowley shiged in a patien gesture.

“I am not going anywhere. Even if for curiousity. Angel, tell me.”  
The other kept refusing, saying some unintengible words that, aparently meant she didn’t think she should…  
“oh, come on. In the entire planet. In the entire time, (both past and future) I have nothing like you to turn to. If something’s up, I have to know, and, well, do my best to try go throu it.”  
A beat.  
“with you” he continued. The angel was not looking up, but seemed to be listening.  
“yes, come on, even if the world was ending… well, been there! It was worth it, right? We could still enjoy another drink and try to avoid it again!” 

Aziraphale listened silently. And slowly she stood traight.  
“Crowley, you… you think it was worth it…?”  
“well, yeah! We’ve been a long run”  
“no, i… I am… oh. See, …remember the Nephilim?”  
Crowley gulped. He had been involved in the case of the Nephilim.  
It was a very complicated and polemic case, and there were many suspicions and rumors about it, still today, both in heaven and hell. In Earth, the case was confusing for humans, and if it was refered at all it was from afar. 

Like an investigation in wich it just doesn’t make sense, but it is dificult to prove that it was done otherwise, so we just take it as it is. Contradictory.  
Crowley thoug a bit back, concnetrating. The texts Aziraphale was cheking so closely were not from any random part of the old testament: they where all regarding the case of the Nephilim.  
Why would be the angel hovering, and crying over this now? Crowley had a bad feeling.

“Aziraphale. … where are you going with all of this?”  
The angel denied with the head, and took her sweet time.  
“ ’m preg… pregant. I’m… Crowley, I’m pregnant”

Crowley paled. His head took a while to get the new information settled.  
But, wait, was it the child of a human, or his? He didn’t think Aziraphale would have been lying with a man apart of himself… if he had, was it before, or after turning into a woman? That had been not long ago…  
There was little chance for that. He could asume the baby was probably his.  
Oh shit.

He wasn’t good with animals, he hadn’t been very happy*** hadnling the antichrist… he only had the experience of putting a couple of demons to take care of the Warlok kid, and that…  
That didn’t fucking matter.  
Aziraphale was not crying becouse she velieved he wouldn’t be a good father. No.  
She was crying for the case of the Nephilim.  
Oh shit.  
This whole thing was a huge OH SHIT.

“but… how?”  
“I don’t know…”  
“how do you don’t know? You turned into a woman! Weren’t you aware of this posibility?”  
“I didn’t! i… it …happened on its own…!”  
“what?” aziraphale tried to breath deeply, but his breaths came out short and rushed.  
“i… I woke up one morning, and I was a woman. Suddenly. Ah… it happened after a… specially nice night with you”  
“what are you meaning? It was my fault?”  
“no! no you idiot! I was so happy! I loved this so much, I loved you so much! …my body must have reacted on its own, with my… er… natural, unconscient wish of… you, and what else that means… It just happened naturally, before I could notice!”  
Crowley just took this words in.  
“… I was …taking anticonceptives. Ok? And when I found that they where, so… complicated I thoug, well, of just miracling the chances away, …or just the fact that we couldn’t… well, probably… right? It shouldn’t be possible! …but…”  
“I know…” crowley spoke without nearly noticing. Truth is, the body, and the subconscient can be much more powerful than the rational mind, and even than medicine, sometimes.  
There are cases of people who use anticonceptives all theyr life. And they never fail, ‘till the moment they fall in love.

And Aziraphale was an angel. The relationship body-mind was… well, not to mess with.  
Crowley started going through the phase of bargain.  
He though of the pages and books and notes Aziraphale had been taking…  
“but… is not a Nephilim. …Is not like… well, maybe… maybe they won’t take it…”  
“and they will cry for mercy for theyr children, but there will not be mercy for them”  
Recited Aziraphale, the words written from God itself abouth the sentence.  
“ the Metatron itself tried to spoke on theyr favour, and that only made him more furious.” Aziraphale looked up at Crowley. The serious glare of a doomed person on her.  
“they will burn eternally in the pit, and their toture will be the worst, and it will last longer than eternity…” a beat. A long, beat. “the punishment for the humans, it is not specified, there are diferent versions… well, one says they where destroid alive while the angels who took them were forced to watch…”  
“Aziraphale”  
“and they where not bastards, they had not broken laws… it is written they had taken the human women as wifes… like, in marriage. Just for that…”  
“Aziraphale, look!”  
“this child is not a Nephilim, Crowley. You are right. It is not child of human and angel, but of angel and demon. It is much more of an insult. An unspekable… being. We can not know what the punishment will be this time.”

And there were no more words. No more to say. This was it.  
Aziraphale turned back down, to look at nowhere, near the floor. Crowley noticed that her hands roamed near the place where, it was not noticeable jet, but she had life florishing**** unconsolable, silent and bitter tears coming back down her cheeks.  
The demon could not react. He liked his lips and tried to move, to sit more confy. 

“…maybe, well. This may be cheating, but, you may still be in time to… well, give it up, before nobody knows…”  
Aziraphale took in a broken breath, and Crowley himself had the sensation that that was not a proper option. Yes, it was the most practical, but given the facts most abortion options wouldn’t work, and if Aziraphale was so desperatly looking for one line in all this books she already knew, for one clue that may support her case, that means, she did care for the baby.  
She maybe could give it up, to save herself, but she didn’t want to.  
She loved it*****  
It was, actually, a lovechild. And something odd started building inside of Crowley when thinking that her, (well, maybe he should count himself into this) they had to go throu all of this, for…

He couldn’t go there. He couldn’t go there becouse he had been there before, and it was risky…  
“if you want to walk away of this, I will understand” she said.

…

Ah, hell with it. He was fallen already!

“Aziraphale, have faith”  
The blonde turned at him in shock.  
“they say a child is a gift from God. They also say God is love itself. There is no sin in this”  
(first, restore his angel)  
“but!! You! …the…the Nephilim…”  
“that is an odd case. No one really explains it. It is contradictory. We may be mistaken. Isn’t God everywhere? Then he knows abouth this, and he didn’t sent a lighting down on us, jet.”  
“but… then, what…”  
“we will take propper precautions. Just in case. Make sure no one knows… see, im sure Adam can help”  
“Adam! But what…?”  
“we helped him before, right? And he helped us. Im sure he can at least give advice.”

And it followed some reasuring, calm, warm words, that the angel sometimes wondered if the demon was conscient of, or how could he be capable of…  
And she felt much better.  
Crowley made her drink some water, to make sure she was hydratated, and then took a couple of things, and got in the car.  
And drove towards Tadfield.

 

*Aziraphale had changed its fisic form to that of a female a while back, for… experimental purposes. Crowley had to admit he had enjoyed this new form quite a lot… thou he liked any form the angel would take.  
**and actually could be, since they didn’t experience things as exhaustion like humans do.  
***nor very skillfull, for one job that he had, for that matter  
****life of his.  
*****like she loved him. That was the origin of all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> i guess i should warn for m-preg? but is not specificly so...
> 
> thanks for reading, and hope you liked it!


End file.
